Generally, a washing machine may be categorized into a top loading type and a front loading type, based on laundry loading.
Top loading type washing machine may be categorized into a drum type washing machine having a rotatable drum in washing and rinsing processes, a pulsator type washing machine having a pulsator rotatable in a drum and a combined type washing machine having a rotatable drum and a rotatable pulsator.
A rotatable drum type washing machine out of top/front loading type washing machines has less laundry abrasion and less water usage than a pulsator type washing machine advantageously.
According to such the drum type washing machine, a drum is rotatably mounted in a tub configured to hold wash water and wash water is supplied to the drum to be drained outside via a predetermined portion of the tub.